


You Complete Me

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Halloween Treats [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mcdanno_isa in response to the Trick or Treat she left on my Live Journal.</p><p>Fluff and not much else</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



Steve lifted his head to gaze down at Danny. How had he gotten so lucky? Danny was everything he could have ever hoped for. Why had he hesitated to admit it until Danny coaxed it out of him?  
  
“Stop thinking so loud,” Danny requested, reaching up to pull Steve’s head down so he could take back up where they’d left off. Danny’s tongue requested permission to greet Steve’s, his lips parting eagerly.  
  
“I don’t think I think loudly,” Steve finally said. Danny had pulled some sneaky maneuver, flipping them so Danny was laying on top of Steve. Steve sure didn’t mind. This arrangement gave him free access touch Danny as much as he wanted. And did he ever want.  
  
“You do. You tense up and forget where you are.”  
  
“I don’t,” Steve tried but he knew Danny saw right through him.  
  
“Oh babe,” Danny said, kissing him again.  
  
“If you’re so good at reading my thoughts, what was I thinking?”  
  
“How glad you are that we are in bed together,” Danny said, not sounding as smug as he deserved. “That you would never have admitted it if I hadn’t told you first.”  
  
Steve closed his eyes, enjoying Danny’s kisses on his eyelids.  
  
“I’m right, aren’t I?” Danny asked, kissing Steve’s pink cheeks.  
  
“Yes,” Steve had to admit.  
  
“Of course I am. I also know that some part of you thinks you don’t deserve to be happy and that I’m going to leave. But you know what?” Danny asked tenderly, kissing him again.  
  
“What?” Steve asked softly. Maybe it was a mistake to be so open to Danny, revealing all his secrets, including the ones he kept from himself.  
  
“I’m here for the long-haul. You are stuck with me.”  
  
“You could change your mind,” Steve said, hating the words even as they left his mouth.  
  
“I could. So could you. But how I feel about you is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. I loved Rachel but not like this. I’m addicted to you. You…well. This is it for me.”  
  
“What were you going to say?” Steve asked, looking up at him with all of his unconditional love in his eyes.  
  
“It sounds so cheesy,” Danny admitted.  
  
“Never stopped you before,” Steve teased.  
  
“You are it for me. You complete me,” Danny whispered, hiding his momentary embarrassment against Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s not cheesy. That’s…okay…it’s a little cheesy. But it doesn’t mean it’s any less true,” Steve said, kissing his cheek.  
  
Danny shook his head, raising it enough to look down at Steve. “I proclaim my unfettered affection for you and you call it cheesy? Plus I note that you did not reciprocate.”  
  
“Unfettered? Reciprocate? Did you eat your word-of-the-day calendar?”  
  
“Why do I put up with you when you are a gigantic pain in my ass?” Danny demanded, frowning down at him.  
  
“Because I love you too. And I always will,” Steve replied.  
  
“Oh yeah. That,” Danny said. “Enough talk. Time for copulation.”  
  
“Copulation,” Steve laughed until Danny’s kisses silenced him.


End file.
